


fic prompt

by QuietArtemis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, M/M, will i ever chill?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietArtemis/pseuds/QuietArtemis
Summary: Here's some angsty, jealousy fanfic idea i hope someone takes up because i'm just... not a good writer and i feel like it has some potentialSo... it all begins with Newt and Percy being a bonded pair. They find Credence, an abused alpha, and things go downhill from there... (more in the post)





	fic prompt

As I said, it all begins with Newt and Percy being a bonded pair. They find Credence, an abused alpha, and things go downhill from there... 

Credence looks so pitiful and harmless, that Newt's instincts immediately takeover to care for him. Percival is not too fond of his mate being so forward with another alpha, but he allows this.

Credence struggles a lot through the day and has night terrors at night, keeping him awake. Feeling bad for him, Newt lays down by him. Graves allows this, thinking it'll be a one time occurance, but it isn't.

Newt sleeps more often in Credence's bed than their own and spends more time around the young alpha than Percival would like. There's nothing untoward going on, so he can't call them out, but it is putting him on the edge. He and Newt fight over it time and time again, as Percival is unable to keep his alpha calm when someone is stealing his bondmate.

Newt's intentions are truly pure and he does not mean to ever leave Percival, but he's angry and upset on Credence's behalf so he stays with young alpha and refuses to listen to his mate.

Meanwhile, Credence is gaining a little bit of a crush on Newt that slowly turns into obsession. While they're asleep, he rubs his scent over his caretaker. Just a little at first, then more and more with time at one point rubbing his cock, even, over Newt's gland. The change is so subtle Newt doesn't pick up on it at first. While Graves is busy at work and hardly ever at home these days, so Credence uses the man's absence to his advantage, touching more frequently during the day. Newt does notice he is leaning more and more into Credence despite his will. His feelings never changed, but his body is more responsive than it should be to someone who isn't Percival. Panicked, he wants to set boundaries between him and the young alpha, distancing himself.

Credence? Oh, he doesn't like it...

Luring Newt one last time into bed with him, Credence attempts to make a claim on Newt (how far he takes it, it's up to the writer), but he doesn't manage to break the existing bond.

Credence and Newt fight. Barebone is defeated, but he manages to escape. From then on, Newt and Percy try to fix their relationship, while Credence lurks in the shadows, sending letters and spying on Newt. He kidnaps (or tries to, at least) the omega only to face Newt's anger and Percival's wrath. He is sent to prison for his crimes.

If Newt gets pergnant, it'll be up to the writer, but I'd strongly prefer the baby to be Percy's. I put Newt and Percival through a lot of shit, but I DO want them to have a happy ending and I feel like, raising Credence's child would always be a bitter reminder of what happened between them.


End file.
